


Family

by Dalankar



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what it means to be family. And Joon knows how lucky he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MBLAQ confessions.

Joon takes a breath. This is probably not what they wanted when they asked for confessions. They would have wanted something funny like Cheolyong's. Usually he would. Come up with some funny story about the members. Or an embarrassing story. Whichever would get a better reaction. But he'd snapped at Sanghyun that morning over nothing. Sanghyun had taken his tirade without a word and had cleaned up the spilled tea afterwards. Joon hadn't meant it. He knows Sanghyun knows that. Knows Cheolyong knows that when Joon snaps at him sometimes too.  Cheolyong doesn't take it quietly like Sanghyun. Cheolyong would yell back, would ignore him, would cry. Joon loves them. Loves them so much that sometimes he feels like he's going to burst.

 

He is sorry.

 

"I reflect on my actions," he says quietly. He wishes this was something he could change.  He knows no one is probably interested in his problems. No one out there would want to hear this. No one out there would care. But the four people here, they care. And this is solely for them.

 

"I have terrible mood swings." He finds that he can't look at any of them so he focuses on the hostess instead. He doesn't know her and she doesn't know him and that makes it easier to keep his eyes on her. Although this really has nothing to do with her. Cheolyong reaches up to adjust his microphone, almost as if to say 'you don't have to do this.' But Joon does.

 

"The members suffer a lot. I am sorry for that."

 

Sanghyun bumps their knees together under the table in support, in understanding, in acceptance. And Cheolyong, knowing he is out of the camera shot, catches his hand in a warm grip. 

"They understand me, so I'm grateful." He hears Cheolyong sniffle beside him and as the camera draws back to capture him, reluctantly lets go of his hand and reaches for the water. 

 

The hostess looks surprised just for a moment before making some comment about getting out more. He nods and plays along. Although the last thing he wants is to meet more people. If he could, he would spend all his time with his members. With Seungho and Byunghee, who take care of him so well. With Sanghyun, who loves him. With Cheolyong who would never, ever leave him alone.

 

Then the attention moves to Byunghee and Joon breathes deeply, feeling lighter.  Sanghyun and Cheolyong crowd into him then.

 

"You didn't have to do that," Sanghyun whispers as Byunghee tells a funny story about his hair.

 

"Idiot!" Cheolyong says, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

 

Joon smiles.

 

They separate when the camera swings back to them for reaction shots to GO's confession about how his hair is directly related to the success of their comeback. They laugh and joke and make gagging noises when Seungho comes up with his story about underwear.

Joon looks around at his members and here is that feeling again. The one that makes him feel filled to the brim. This is his family. And Joon is lucky to have the best one in the whole world.

 

***


End file.
